


Ups and downs and loop-the-loops

by GothySexBang



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothySexBang/pseuds/GothySexBang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Okay, so maybe they all had legitimate reasons, that did nothing to negate the legitimacy of his hatred. </em>
</p>
<p>  <em>Because if he hadn't been abandoned by his so called friends then he wouldn't find himself in his current predicament.</em><br/> <br/><em>That predicament being at a seventy degree angle to the ground, sixty feet above said ground and definitely not moving any time soon. </em></p>
<p> <br/>Stiles finds himself trapped on a rollercoaster with a tall, dark and grumpy stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ups and downs and loop-the-loops

**Author's Note:**

> My first Teen Wolf fic and my first time posting on this website so heeey!  
> You can make your own presumptions about the Hale "accident" in this, whether it was Kate related or not.  
> I'm working on a couple of longer fics but this was nagging at the back of my head all day so I had to write it down. Hope you guys enjoy.

Stiles really hated his friends.

 

Well that wasn't really fair... He understood that there was an uneven number of them, and that the rollercoaster only sat two per car, but that didn't excuse the blatant rudeness of _some people._

He had to admit that it made sense for Scott and Allison to sit together, after all, Stiles didn't want to deal with Scott's five minute separation anxiety should they be split up for the one ride. And as much as he wanted to sit with Lydia, he had a feeling Jackson wouldn't appreciate it as much as Stiles would.

 

Now, Erica and Boyd... He didn't even want to get mixed up in the weird pseudo-relationship-thing they had going on. Far too much passive aggressiveness (and just plain aggressiveness, at least on Erica's part) for Stiles, yeah he wasn't touching that with a five foot pole.

 

It was Danny and Isaac that hurt, both of them leaving him for the other. To be fair, he wasn't that close with either of them, and he did occasionally make fun of Isaac for his fluffy hair but that was beyond the point.

 

Okay, so maybe they all had legitimate reasons, that did nothing to negate the legitimacy of his hatred.

 

Because if he hadn't been _abandoned_ by his so called _friends_ then he wouldn't find himself in his current predicament.

 

That predicament being at a seventy degree angle to the ground, sixty feet above said ground and definitely not moving any time soon.

 

Oh and trapped with the complete stranger he had so kindly dubbed 'the living embodiment of the phrase tall, dark and handsome', AKA Mr Hotty McHotterson, the stranger who had been pushed forwards in the queue when the super enthusiastic (note the sarcasm) ride attendant had called for single riders.

 

He wasn't sure but her thought the guy was probably trying to restart the rollercoaster with nothing but the force of his glare. Stiles wasn't particularly looking forward to being the one to tell him it was unlikely to work, although who was he to break another man's dreams?

 

Oh, this was awful, Stiles could feel a babble coming on and the attendant had just told them over the speaker system that it would probably be another hour before they could even _begin_ to get them down. This was just fantastic.

 

He turned to the glaring man and tried for his best winning smile - but probably just about pulled off 'mildly constipated' - as he offered him his hand to shake. "Uh, I'm Stiles. I guess we're going be stuck here for a while..."

 

The other man glanced at his hand with a raised eyebrow before looking up at his face. He didn't shake his hand but at least he responded, "Derek. I don't even like rollercoasters."

 

"Uh well then I have some unfortunate news because in that case you appear to have wondered onto one whilst asleep." Stiles grinned at him and found himself trying to suppress a blush as another quizzically raised eyebrow was pointed his way. He was beginning to see a theme in their rollercoaster-based captivity.

 

Derek grunted at him before turning to face forwards once again, "I'm only here because of my sisters." And now that Stiles thought about it he thought he could remember two dark haired girls stood behind Derek as he was pushed to the front of the queue. He guessed these were probably the sisters in question. "I'm pretty sure they only brought me along because Laura's car is in the shop and they knew I'd never let them have the Camaro."

 

Stiles' ears perked up at that. "You drive a Camaro? Sweet dude! I mean, I'd totally drive something like that if I wouldn't feel like I was cheating on my Jeep. Or if I had any money. Or self-respect..." Stiles thought for a second that he heard a snort of laughter from the other seat but when he looked up Derek was as stony-faced as ever.

 

So maybe Mr Grumpy had a funny bone in him somewhere after all, perhaps this being stuck on a rollercoaster thing wasn't going to be as boring as he thought it would be.

 

"I know how you feel about your sisters though man, I mean, I'm an only child but I have Scott; that's kind of like having a brother and having and puppy all in one, a goofy asthmatic puppy..." He trailed off at that thought and reached for his phone. "I should probably check on him, we're not going anywhere so it should be okay, right?" Derek just shrugged at him which he decided to take as a yes.

 

As he was dialling he glanced up at Derek who had gone back to attempting to glare the rollercoaster into submission, "Hey, maybe you should call your sisters? Let them know you're okay and not like, hanging upside down eighty feet above the ground or something?"

 

"I don't have my phone on me..." Derek answered without looking up.

 

"Well you can use mine once I'm done if you - Scott! Buddy ol' pal! Are you okay?" Stiles spoke quickly, wanting to get as much information as possible whilst he could. And he had to admit that a small part of him kind of hoped that certain members of their group were also stuck, certain incredibly mean members whose names rhymed with _Backson_.

 

"Stiles! You're okay! Great!" Stiles could hear a rumbling from the other end which was probably whatever portion of their group which had managed to get off the ride before it broke down. "I'm fine, it's just you and Danny and Isaac who are stuck. Jackson and Lydia got stuck in the unloading area but they got out pretty quickly."

 

"Dammit, I was really hoping Jackson was stuck upside down somewhere with blood rushing to his stupid head... Way to ruin my fantasies Scott, it was the only thing keeping me going up here." Stiles was pretty sure he heard Jackson insulting him in the background but he made a point to ignore him. "Any news on how long it's going to be before we get down from here? As great as the view is I'd really rather have my feet on flat ground sometime soon if possible."

 

There was another rumbling of voices on the other end of the line and Stiles glanced at Derek who was watching him with an amused smirk on his stupid lips. He mouthed a "what?" at the other man but Scott started talking again before he could get an answer.

 

"Erica went and asked one of the people who work here, apparently they said it'll probably be another thirty minutes before the fire department get here and then at least another thirty after that before they can start getting people down. So at least an hour, Stiles, sorry..." And he really did sound sorry, so Stiles gave him that. "Anyway, have you at got someone nice with you? You know, someone who probably won't throw you out of the car if you start doing that thing where you, you know, _talk_?"

 

"I'll have you know I am a riveting conversation partner, Scott. And yeah, he's not bad," He glanced at Derek who was once again attempting to communicate with his eyebrows, Stiles guessed he was probably trying for something along the lines of exasperation and he had to admit, he was hitting it pretty spot on. "Probably isn't a serial killer at least so it's better than being stuck with Jackson or Erica." He heard an indignant sound from Erica and barely contained his snicker.

 

"Well I'm glad you're okay, I'll call you if we get any more news?" Scott asked quietly from the other end, as though he didn't really want to hang up but he knew he had to eventually or risk a lecture from his Mom for running up his bill.

 

"Sounds good, I'll talk to you later." With a smile he hung up, knowing that Scott wouldn't, the guy had a hard enough time hanging up on people when they were in normal situations, Stiles imagined that having his friend stuck on a rollercoaster was probably giving Scott some emotional trouble.

 

Turning to Derek he held the phone out to him, "Here." When Derek didn't take the phone but instead just stared at it with a confused look on his face he rolled his eyes, "To call your sisters dude, I mean, if you remember their numbers? I'm pretty bad at that, I always forget the last couple, but you seem like to type to remember that sort of stuff, so here." He jabbed the phone at him again for emphasis.

 

Derek eventually took it with a small nod and began tapping in a number, fingers nimble across the keypad. When he held the phone to his ear Stiles couldn't resist craning his neck slightly so he could hear the voice on the other end.

 

" _Hello?_ " The voice sounded tinny from this distance but it was obviously a woman.

 

"Laura? It's Derek." Derek was frowning slightly and Stiles was beginning to think that might just be his default expression.

 

" _Derek? Hey! You're okay, that's great! We're only a couple of cars behind you so we're stuck too. You don't know anything about how long this is going to take do you?"_ Laura spoke quickly, with a bounce in her voice and Stiles was beginning to see how Derek had kept himself from causing Stiles bodily harm for so long.

 

"Apparently it's going to be at least an hour before anything happens, it'll probably take more than an hour to get everyone off after that too." Derek glanced over at Stiles before shrugging and Stiles made a mental note to ask why he thought that. Scott hadn't said anything about it after all.

 

_"Oh, well my phone's running low on battery  life so I'm just going to turn it off for now, if you need to reach us again, call Cora okay?"_

 

"Will do, I'll talk to you later." Derek answered with a happy smirk that made Stiles' stomach flip.

 

_"See you on the ground, baby brother, try not to be too grumpy to the guy who has to sit with you, yeah?"_

 

"Shut up, Laura." Derek hung up quickly but Stiles still caught the trills of laughter presumably coming from both of Derek's sisters. The other man grimaced at the phone before offering it back to Stiles who tucked it safely into his pocket.

 

For a moment silence hung over them, until Stiles couldn't handle it any more and felt the need to break it.

 

"So how do you figure it'll take so long to get us all out...I mean, surely it shouldn't take that long?" Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek but Derek just continued to look out over the park.

 

After a moment the other man finally decided to answer, turning his head to look at Stiles with a sigh;"I'm a fire-fighter, well a trainee at least, we're all taught about basic rescue times. And since this place is so close it's kind of important we know what we're doing around rollercoasters and other rides..."

 

"Oh, cool." If Stiles was being honest the image of Derek as a fire-fighter had taken over about eighty percent of his brain cells as soon as he had mentioned it but he forced himself to process the idea and push on with the conversation since Derek seemed to wary about starting anything on his own. "I'm at college at the moment, but I'm going to join the police force when I can. My dad's the sheriff so it's kind of in the family. And he always said I was like a little detective when I was a kid so I suppose it was kind of fate, you know?" He glanced over to Derek and noticed that he actually seemed to be paying attention, his head turned slightly to the side and a small smile on his lips as he listened to Stiles prattle on. "Hey, we might end up working together in the future, how weird would that be? I mean, you do live in Beacon Hills right? I'm not just talking nonsense to some poor tourist right?"

 

Derek chuckled lightly "No, we're from Beacon Hills too, just outside of it actually, but we've lived in town for a few years now."

 

Stiles tilted his head slightly at the note of sadness in the other man's voice at that last statement. "Just you and your sisters?"

 

"I... Yeah, just us. There was an accident and-"

 

"You don't have to tell me dude, I get it." Derek looked up at him and Stiles thought that was probably the first time he actually looked into his eyes, which swam through different shades of golden brown and green as Stiles watched. "I lost my Mom, it sucks." Stiles shrugged like that was enough to cover it, but for some reason he knew that Derek would get it. Even this many years later it still stung to talk about her, he presumed it was probably the same way for Derek.

 

"Yeah, it does..."

 

They lapsed back into silence for a while after that, but unlike before it was comfortable instead of awkward. It wasn't like what Stiles had with Scott where there was no need to speak because there was nothing to tell the other which they didn't already know. It was more like what he felt around Allison, what he was beginning to feel more and more around Erica and Boyd and Isaac and all the others. The potential for something was there, whether that was just friendship or something more, made Stiles smile as Derek turned to look at him, returning the smile with one of his own subtle grins.

 

"So," Derek began, his grin falling into a comfortably smug look, "I don't appear to be a serial killer?"

 

Stiles let out a surprised bark of laughter, "Well I mean, I don't know you very well. For all I know you could keep the dismembered bodies of your victims in your basement."

 

Derek glanced at Stiles before answering slowly, "I don't have a basement, we live in an apartment."

 

"See now I know more about you and can confidently say that the lack of basement makes you much less likely to be a serial killer." Stiles winked at Derek and Derek just looked incredulously back at him.

 

"Oh really, and is that your detective skills shining through?"

 

"You'd better believe it is dude! I'm going to be the best officer Beacon Hills has ever seen!" Stiles rocked the car slightly before grabbing onto his seat tightly with a wry grin in Derek's direction.

 

Derek snorted in laughter at his antics, and this time he made no attempt to hide it.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek had been pretty accurate with his time-frame-estimate. Except he hadn't factored in that their rescuers would see Derek in one of the end cars and choose to work from the opposite end, trusting Derek to keep people calm up their end. This meant that by the time Stiles' feet touched solid ground once again (which may or may not have included some over dramatic kissing of said ground, to his friends' disgust) almost two and a half hours had passed in the rollercoaster car with Derek.

 

So when he turned around after being fussed over by Scott and Allison, sneered at by Jackson, and made fun of by Erica and Isaac to find that the other man had been swallowed up by the crowd of onlookers he couldn't help but feel  a stab of disappointment in his chest.

 

Eventually the day drew to a close and they set off back home, free tickets to return to the park any time that year in their hands as recompense for the trouble. After dropping Scott and Allison off at Scott's house Stiles made his way home and fell onto his bed face first. Despite his best attempts all afternoon he couldn't get Derek out of his head. He felt like kicking himself for not getting the other guys number. If nothing else, they certainly had the potential for some sort of friendship there, and shared traumatising experiences always brought people together.

 

Then a thought occurred to him and he swept his phone up and scrolled to his recently called numbers. Before he could second guess himself he hit the most recent number and held the phone to his ear, holding his breath as he waited for an answer.

 

"Hello?" A soft feminine voice answered and Stiles mentally fist-pumped the air.

 

"Uh, hi, Laura? This is going to sound a bit weird but I was on the rollercoaster with your brother today and-"

 

"You're Stiles! Oh thank God! Derek's been moping since he lost you in the crowd, his fire-fighter buddies grabbed him and when he turned around you were gone! You should have seen him, he was soooo-!" Laura's voice was suddenly cut off and Stiles could hear the sound of a struggle on the other end.

 

Eventually someone pressed the phone back to their face and after a moment of heavy breathing Derek's voice rang across the line "Stiles?"

 

"Yup that's me, and I have to say, if you keep breathing down the line like that I'm going to have to rethink my thoughts on you as a potential serial killer." Derek's surprised bark of laughter made Stiles grin to himself in his room.

 

"I'm sorry I just disappeared before, I didn't mean to-"

 

Stiles cut Derek off, a small smirk playing across his lips "It's fine Derek; anyway, I hear that you were looking _frantically_ for me."

 

"I was not!" Derek's voice answered indignantly and Stiles swore he could hear giggling in the background.

 

"Oh well, I suppose you wouldn't like to grab lunch with me tomorrow then?" Stiles asked smugly.

 

"I... Yeah, that'd be great." Stiles could practically hear Derek's goofy buck-toothed smile down the phone line.

 

"Great! Anna's Diner at twelve? They've got the best curly fries in town!" He knew he was grinning ear-to-ear but Stiles couldn't seem to stop.

 

"That's great, I'll see you then Stiles."

 

And then they hung up. And they met the next day, for what would later become their first/second date (Stiles insisted that two and a half hours stuck on a rollercoaster was enough to count as a date, Derek disagreed.) And when Stiles and his friends used their free tickets to go back to the theme park the next month, they had three more members in their little group.

 

And Stiles never had to sit next to a stranger on a rollercoaster once all day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just to say, I've got a new laptop with a sticky spacebar, I think I got them all but if any words ran together that was probably the cause, just let me know and I'll fix it :) Hope you all enjoyed


End file.
